¿Cuáles son tus planes?
by BethMcLennon
Summary: Sam tiene unos problemillas con Ciencias Sociales y con la maestra que es un verdadero encanto con ella. Un nerdsillo la ayudará a resolver sus problemas con la materia. Léelo y si te gusta deja un comentario, agrégalo a favoritos y todas esas cosas lindas que se hacen aquí -one shot- (:


**A mí no me pertenecen los personajes de esta estúpida y sensual historia (:**

PDV Freddie

"Ahora, clase, quiero que escriban sus planes para su vida después de la universidad, en ello escribirán en donde planean vivir, en donde quieren trabajar, si quieren tener una relación fija, escriban todo lo que quieren hacer, pero tienen que poner como lo van a lograr… tiene que ser de dos cuartillas y media y contará como 15% de su calificación este semestre, tienen dos días para hacerlo, y no se aceptarán excusas para poder entregarlo después, eso es para ti Puckett"

Cuando dijo eso miss Gaby**(N/A: no tengo la menor idea de cómo se llaman cada uno de los maestros en Rideway, así que yo me los voy a inventar =P) **Sam volteo los ojos para atrás.

"¿Eso qué significa, gabyzuela?" Ay, no, no le puso un nombre ofensivo a la maestra… espero que no haya escuchado eso…

"¿Cómo me llamaste?" pregunto la miss furiosa.

"_Lo siento yo no repito las cosas dos veces_…" Dijo Sam imitando una frase que en alguna ocasión Gaby dijo.

"A la oficina del director, ¡AHORA!" dijo Gaby señalando la puerta. Creo que fue un poco dura con Sam al referirse a ella 'como irresponsable', pero Sam no debió de haberle contestado de esa manera… pero bueno, supongo que así es típico de Samantha Puckett.

'_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING' _¡Por fin, se termino la escuela! Había sido un largo día, me levante, agarre mi mochila, y antes de que saliera, Gaby me detuvo…

"Freddie, ¿podrías esperar un rato? Necesito pedirte un favor." Yo solo asentí. Esperé a que todos salieran del salón de clases, unos cinco minutos… creo que no se acordó que tenía que "hablar" conmigo porque cuando salió el último estudiante, ella se acerco a su escritorio y empezó a guardar sus cosas.

"Ummm… ¿miss Gaby?"

"¡Oh, Freddie! No te has ido, que bien." Creo que nunca ningún alumno se queda cuando ella les pide que se queden…

"¿Qué es lo que necesita, maestra?"

Abrió los ojos tratando, creo que tratando de recordar lo que quería "Oh, sí, sí, sí, claro, lo había olvidado" asentí con la cabeza para que continuará. "Necesito que me ayudes con Samantha Puckett, se que ustedes se llevan muy bie-"

"Umm, miss Gaby, creo que no nos conoce muy bien, porque como verá nosotros dos no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos."

"Oh, es que pensé que si, porque ustedes hacen ese programa en el internet con la señorita Shay, pensé que eran buenos amigos." Dijo viendo el suelo.

"Lo siento no poder ayudarla" vaya, que no se daba cuenta de nada esa maestra, hasta en iCarly, tratamos de matarnos…. Aunque claro, no puedo negar que me gusta la pequeña demonio…

"Freddie, espera, sé que me acabas de decir que no se llevan muy bien, pero en serio necesito tu ayuda, escucha, sé que Samantha-""Sam" la corregí, ella me vio extrañada,"…a ella le gusta que le digan _Sam, _no Samantha" continúe…

"Como sea, Sam, es una niña bastante inteligente, ¿sabías que ella siempre saca A's en sus exámenes?" ¿Sam? ¿Sacándose A en una materia? Eso sí que era sorprendente…

"Supongo que por ese silencio no lo sabías… Pero últimamente sus notas han bajado, no entrega nunca sus tareas, y me temo que si no entrega este proyecto, reprobará la materia. Y es aquí donde entras tú… Quiero que la ayudes a hacer su proyecto, motívala con algo, yo sé que en el muy fondo te preocupas por ella." y con eso, se marchó del salón.

Cuando salí del salón ya no había nadie en los pasillos, más que una rubia… justo con la que quería hablar. "Sam" dije recargándome en el casillero de Carly.

"¿Qué quieres pedazo de basura?" dijo poniendo libros, probablemente innecesarios para ella, porque no creo que los vaya a sacar de su mochila. "¿Por qué no te has ido a tu casa?" pregunto volteándome a ver.

"La maestra de ciencias sociales quería hablar conmigo" cuando dije esto, gruñó

"Ahhg, odio a esa maestra, gracias a ella me dieron una semana de detención" dijo bastante molesta.

"Como sea, ¿sabes lo que me pidió?"

"No, pero no estoy muy segura de que quiera saber…" dijo levantando su mochila y dirigiéndose al pasillo para poderse irse a su casa, o mejor dicho, al departamento de Carly.

"Pues creo que esto sí te interesará, me pidió que te ayudará con el trabajo que dejó por-"

"No pienso hacerlo… es bastante aburrido pensar en lo que quiero hacer cuando acabe la universidad, además, mis notas no son lo suficiente buenas como para que yo entre" dijo interrumpiéndome.

"Bueno, tal vez lo quieras hacer, a menos de que quieras repetir la materia y volver a ver a "_Gabyzuela_" por otro semestre" dije sonriendo al apodo que Sam le había puesto a la maestra, rió cuando escucho que repetí su apodo, pero no duró mucho porque después puso una cara de preocupación.

"¿Y te pidió que me ayudarás?" dijo ella con algo de incomodidad.

"Lo sé, loco" dije haciendo mis ojos grandes y sonriendo

"Mmmm, lo sé, loquísimo" dijo viendo al suelo, ¿Sam Puckett nerviosa? "Anda, vámonos, que quiero que esta pesadilla acabe antes de que se haga realidad" Reí ante esto, Sam Puckett era todo un caso. Me dirigí a mi casillero para coger mis cosas.

El camino hacia Bushwell Plaza fue silencioso y un poco incomodo, y más aún cuando nos encontrábamos en frente de mi departamento…

"¿La _loca_ no está en casa?" dijo cuando abrí la puerta y notó que no había rastros de mi madre…

"Noup, está en el trabajo" Dije poniendo mi mochila en el sofá.

"¿Y te deja estar solo por las tardes?" asentí feliz… "Apuesto que te hace llamarla al menos cinco veces al día" me apené ante esto, porque era cierto…ella solo empezó a reírse, yo solo hice los ojos para atrás y me dirigí a la cocina. "¿quieres algo?" pregunté abriendo el refrigerador y sacando la lasaña que mi mamá hizo ayer.

"Estúpida pregunta Benson" dijo moviendo la cabeza en decepción pero sonriendo, si que era bonita, y mucho más su sonrisa… serví la lasaña en dos platos, poniendo un poco más al de Sam, y los puse a calentar en el microondas. Comimos en silencio, y cuando terminamos nos dirigimos al sofá para comenzar la tarea.

"okay, supongo que primero empezamos con el proyecto que nos dejo la bruja de ciencias sociales, para que podamos ir con Carly y planear el siguiente iCarly" dijo sacando su cuaderno de su mochila.

"Dime ahora tus planes, lo que esperas de la vida en los próximos cinco años" dije volteándola a ver…

"¡ABURRIDOOOOOOOO!" dijo quejándose

"Vamos, yo sé quieres hablar de ello, no le diré a nadie." Ella me volteo a ver con unos ojos de los que yo podría decir que desconfiaba de mí.

"¿Prometes no decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Carly?" pregunto dudando

"Lo prometo" dije asintiendo.

"Bueno, quiero graduarme de la prepa, aunque no lo creas, y quiero estudiar gastronomía, quiero tener mi propio restaurante, _Samón__**" **_dijo con una cara soñadora.

"¿Samón?" pregunté.

"Sí, Sam + Jamón = _Samón" _ dijo con una sonrisa que decía que estaba orgullosa de ese nombre, reí ante esto.

"¡Deja de burlarte! Sabía qué harías esto!" dijo molesta y levantándose del sillón, no quería que lo malinterpretará, no me reí porque sus planes me sonarán ridículos, me reí porque me pareció gracioso el nombre. La tomé del brazo antes de que saliera de la puerta.

"Espera, Sam, no me reí porque me haya parecido tontas tus ideas, me dio risa el nombre de tu futuro restaurante, porque, es originalmente Sam Puckett" ella solo me quedó viendo. Era tan hermosa, y este nuevo lado de Sam que descubrí hoy, llena de sueños, me hacían quererla más. Sin pensarlo, mi cabeza se inclinó, y parecía que a ella no le molestaba

"¿Sabes cuáles son mis planes en los próximos cinco segundos?" ella negó con la cabeza mirándome a los ojos. "Esto" y cerré la distancia entre los dos poniendo mis labios en los de ella, al principio note que se puso un poco tensa pero después se relajó y me empezó a besar y puso sus manos en mi cuello.

Cuando me separé, puse mi frente en la de ella y le dije "Si me permites, me gustaría ayudarte a la construcción de _Samón_" ella sonrío y dijo "Toda ayuda es bien recibida" sonreí y la volvía a besar… Creo que tengo que agradecer a miss Gaby por esto, sin no hubiera sido por ella, no estaría besando a una rubia de ojos azules y con una fuerza sobrenatural en este momento.

Fin.

**CURSI TIMEEEE! YEAAAAAAH lml jajaja. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como me gusto escribirlo (: Sé que hubo OOC por parte de Sam pero pues así son las cosas en la vida XD okno jajaja Si les gustó no olviden de poner un lindo comentario y si no les gusto también. Sé que se parece a mi último capítulo de mi historia **_**You're the only exception **_**(si no la han leído, léanla y comenten me ayudaría muchísimo ****) pero se me vino esta idea a la cabeza… los quiero besos :*** **


End file.
